More Durable Than You Think
by miley-avril
Summary: "For the first time since he and Emma returned to Storybrooke, Killian Jones felt helpless. What bothered him even more was that what was troubling him wasn't a formidable foe, but a little baby boy." Killian and Emma are put on babysitting duty. As it turns out, both want to have kids someday (after David gets past his overprotective daddy mode-ness).


**This thing had a mind of its own and took a bit of a turn near the end, but it was like a freight train and I couldn't stop it. I don't own Once Upon a Time. Enjoy!**

* * *

For the first time since he and Emma returned to Storybrooke after Emma fell through Zelena's portal (the blonde _really_ had to stop doing that), Killian Jones felt helpless. What bothered him even more was that what was troubling him wasn't a formidable foe, but a little baby boy. _Neal_, he smiled to himself. When the baby smiled back up at him, Killian once again remembered that he did, in fact, have a problem.

"Swan!" He yelled, hoping the panic in his voice would somehow keep Neal from crying. He'd been warned that babies tend to start screaming when people talked too loudly (and for some reason he could have sworn Regina was directing that statement at him and Emma).

"What?" Emma sighed as she stomped into her brother's nursery, drying her hands with a dish towel. All she'd asked Killian to do was make sure the baby didn't suffocate himself for five freaking minutes while she loaded the dishwasher, and he couldn't even do it for a whole minute.

"He's looking at me." Killian gestured to a smiling Neal with his hook. He really would look for any excuse to use it.

"Yeah, babies do that." The blonde resisted the urge to smile; apparently the fearsome Captain Hook was afraid of a little baby. Though Emma had no real experience taking care of infants, she had the fake memories Regina had given her. "He's just taking in his surroundings. You gotta remember, he's only been out of Mary Margaret for a week. He's still getting used to it and trying to identify the voices he'd heard while in his –our– mom's belly and the faces he can see now."

"So what do I do? I don't like him staring." Killian looked back into the crib David and Emma had put together.

"Pick him up." Emma shrugged. "He probably just wants to be held." She followed her pirate's gaze to the crib and frowned. Killian seemed sad and scared, not usually traits he allowed others to see. "Killian?" She stepped toward him and threw the dishrag onto the bureau to be dealt with later. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'll hurt him if I pick him up." Killian said quietly as he stared down at his feet, ashamed.

"Killian, your hook isn't gonna hurt him. You're an expert at using it and know how to hurt people with it, but you also know exactly how _not_ to hurt people with it. If it makes you feel better, you could take it off."

"No." He shook his head and looked up to meet her gaze. "It's not that. He's just so small, I think he would break if a feather fell on him." At that, Emma smiled. It warmed her heart to see how protective of her brother Killian was being.

"Babies are more durable than you think." She said as she made her way to the rocking chair in the corner. "When Henry was a baby, I once accidentally picked him up the–" She cut herself off midsentence and darted her eyes away from his. "Sometimes I forget it wasn't real."

"But the year in New York with him was." Killian reminded her as he kneeled on the floor in front of her so they would be level. "And all of the time in Storybrooke, and your entire _future_ is, too." He said gently. She blinked back tears and stared at her brother, giving Killian a small smile as acknowledgement of what he'd just said.

"I guess my point is that babies aren't _that_ breakable. I mean, that kid over there, he's a tough one. He survived everything Zelena did, and he's still in one piece."

"I think it runs in the family, Swan." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. "Sometimes you forget what happened to you minutes after your birth." He stood up and walked over to the crib. Emma followed him.

"I like to try to forget what happened after I was born." She said quietly. "I mean, other than the fact that it's just plain _weird_ to have your birth written in a storybook… I know what my parents felt when they had to give me up. I saw it, when Henry was in the apple-turnover-coma. I feel it every time I remember I didn't actually raise Henry, cause I constantly think about the moment I refused to look at him. I wouldn't wish that pain on anybody." Knowing the best response was silence, Killian took a deep breath and leaned over the crib. He carefully cradled Neal's head in his one hand and slid his forearm under the baby's bottom. Slowly, he lifted Neal out and shifted him to the crook of his arm. "See, you didn't break him." Emma smiled up at him.

"Aye." Killian whispered, his eyes shining with wonder. "You were right."

"I usually am." She joked. She gave Neal her pointer finger to hold, and he gripped it tightly. "Hi, Neal." The name still took some getting used to, but she did her best, as did Killian. "Remember me? I'm your big sister."

"You're a lucky lad." Killian said to the oblivious baby. "Nobody's ever going to hurt you with her as your sister."

"Plus, our parents are the best parents in the world. I'm pretty sure they're impossible to kill, cause your grandmother… wait… step grandmother Regina tried for a really, really long time." She directed her attention to Killian. "I wonder how Regina's going to like being a grandmother."

"Technically, you're her granddaughter." Killian said. "So, she's actually Henry's great-grandmother."

"That's even weirder than me having an autobiography written by a magical book." She made a face and Killian laughed.

"You know, your parents have this second chance at raising a child. Do you ever think about letting yourself have another chance?"

"Me with a baby?" She scoffed, but Killian heard the sadness behind it. "I have memories of raising Henry, but clearly those are all fake." She paused as she decided whether or not to tell the whole truth. As it always went with Killian, she decided to go for it. "I don't know if I could. I have Henry now, but it's always going to hurt knowing I didn't get to keep him. To be honest, I'm not sure how my parents were able to have another one after what happened with me."

"Well, both your parents knew they both wanted to have another you." Her head jerked and she stared into his eyes. What the hell was he saying? They'd kissed less than forty eight hours prior and now he was talking about kids?

"Hook…"

"I meant in the future, Love." He said quietly. "In general. Would you like another chance at raising a child?"

"I–" She opened and closed her mouth once, twice. "I don't like to plan on things, or want things. Life has a tendency of screwing me over."

"You're living a fairytale now, Emma." He handed Neal over to her. "You're allowed to want things. You have an army backing you to help you get whatever your heart desires."

"I have you." She added, taking in the way his eyes lit up.

"Even when you wish you didn't." He smiled.

"Thank you." She looked down at her baby brother to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Even after everything they went through in the Enchanted Forest –together– she still hated being vulnerable. "When we were in the Enchanted Forest, you stayed. You were everything I needed and the only time I was ever scared was when you had already come _home_ through the portal I created, and Rumplestiltskin grabbed my wrist… you were already gone, and I was alone." She looked up, the tears streaming down her face be damned. "I'm really glad I tried that thing you called 'trust'." Careful not to squish the baby, Killian placed his lips over Emma's.

"What are we going to do if someone curses my lips again?" He joked, taking Neal from her so she could dry her cheeks.

"I don't know." She laughed. "Let's just hope no more villains show up."

"Well, wouldn't that be just a tad bit boring, Love? I do enjoy our adventures."

"I think we'd have enough adventures with a baby, don't you think?"

"I suppose." He chuckled as he placed Neal back in the crib. Then what she'd said hit him. "You're not talking about this little lad, are you?"

"Nope." She smiled the seductive smile Killian loved to kiss off her face. "Of course, you'll have to take me out on a few proper dates first. Ones that don't involve ogres or beanstalks. And then we'll have to see if I still like you." Though she was being sarcastic and flirty, he didn't miss what she was really saying: she saw a future with him. He responded likewise.

"Then I suppose I should tell you that I am great with kids, especially little ones."

"Really? Cause up until a few minutes ago, you were terrified of Neal."

"I never said I've held a baby before." H backtracked. "But in all honesty, Swan, I love kids. Unfortunately my time with Henry is split between a few people."

"He likes being with you, though. I'd much rather him sail with you for a few hours than have my parents illegally teach him how to drive." She immediately felt guilt bubble up. He'd given up the Jolly Roger for her. It was still an adjustment for her to think of him and his ship being separated. "We're going to find it." She said quietly. "When you want to find something, you find it." She smiled.

"Aye." He nodded. Their little moment was interrupted by Snow and Charming entering the quaint apartment as quietly as they could with their arms filled with groceries. Together, Killian and Emma made their way back to the living room where they were greeted by two grateful smiles.

"Thanks for watching him." The brunette said breathlessly. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"He was fine." Emma replied. "He's actually taken quite a liking to Hook."

"Oh really?" David raised an eyebrow and turned to his mate. Killian scratched at the back of his neck.

"What can I say, I'm quite charming?"

"We were just about to make dinner." Snow said, choosing to ignore Killian's comment. "Emma, I know you can actually cook because you have memories of it, plus the year in New York. You could help and Killian can stay for dinner if he wants."

"Snow–" David got cut off by his daughter.

"That would be great." Emma smiled, knowing Killian wouldn't want to accept the offer for fear of intruding. "In fact, he'll be staying here for the foreseeable future."

"Swan…"

Emma pressed on. "He traded the Jolly Roger for a magic bean so he could find me and bring me home. He gave me my home back, but he lost his, so I want to give him one."

"Killian, you most certainly have a home here." Snow smiled and grasped his hand in gratitude. "Thank you so much for bringing our daughter home to us."

"Snow," David was finally able to get a word in, "don't you think we should have a discussion about this?"

"He's gone to such lengths to save her, I don't see how a discussion would be necessary." At that, David paled.

"So you remember, Mate?" Killian clapped the prince on the back. "This is such a great development."

"Charming, let's get started on dinner." Snow tugged at her husband's arm.

"I'll help." Emma jumped in to diffuse the situation. Killian didn't want to risk accidentally burning the house down, so he decided to make himself useful by entertaining Neal. Soon the kitchen was filled with the sweet smells of peppers and herbs. Killian walked back into the kitchen with Neal in his arms, and Snow sent a look to Charming.

"He's fine." The dark-haired man assured them. "He just seemed a little bored, so I thought he might like to be out here with his family."

"Where's the dishtowel?" David asked, hoping everyone would ignore the fact that Killian was being great with Neal.

"I left it in your room." Emma said as she placed the knife she'd been using on top of the cutting board. "I'll go get it." With both Emma and Killian out of earshot, Snow whispered to David,

"I think you should get used to him being around. Look at how good he is with babies!"

"You are _not_ hoping for another grandchild, are you?"

"I just want her to be happy, and he makes her happy, Charming." She replied. "And I know he won't leave her, even if a baby's involved. That's enough for me." She gazed at her daughter, who was now back in view, standing next to Killian, who had Neal in his arms.

"Found it!" The blonde exclaimed, silently noting her acceptance that Killian was truly a part of her family and her home, and she was his home and family.

The day Neal was born, Emma found her home with her parents and son, and a certain pirate named Killian Jones. Growing up, it was exactly what she'd imagined her life would be like. She'd stopped believing her life could turn into a fairytale until her ten year old son had shown up at her door on her birthday, and then again when she'd opened the door in New York to reveal one Killian Jones. After nearly three decades, Emma Swan could finally look forward to waking up every day with her family by her side, including a very durable new baby brother.


End file.
